


Not Yours to Touch

by animangalover15



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And gil loves them, Dom Uma (Disney), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No smut actually happens so its fine, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Hook, Possessive Uma (Disney), Protective Harry Hook, Protective Uma (Disney), Sea Three, but whats new, gil is uncomfortable, so of course his boyfriend and girlfriend have to save the day, they love gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangalover15/pseuds/animangalover15
Summary: Someone flirts with Gil.Uma and Harry dont like that.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Not Yours to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really that good but I had fun writing it al least sooo...
> 
> Enjoy!

Uma clenches her jaw at the sight before her, teeth scraping against each other as she watches the way a manicured hand slides it's way up Gil's arm, staying a little _too_ long for her liking. She hears a growl from beside her and doesn't need to look to see the expression of rage on Harry's face.

How dare this _bimbo_ come into _her_ shop and feel up _her_ Gil. 

"I'll kill 'er" says harry, already reaching for his hook at it's holster. Uma puts her hand up, signaling him to wait. "Not yet," she says, "poor Gil doesn't even realize what she's doing." She turns to look at Harry now, "Wait for him to catch on, he'll get uncomfortable and if she keeps trying to push, you can do whatever you like."

Harry's grin is wide and manic. "A'right cap'in," he says, "just say the word and she's shark bait."

Uma doesn't answer, too busy noticing the way the girl's hand travels higher up his bicep and _squeezes_ ever so slightly. The girl tries covering it up with a playful laugh but Uma can see the way Gil's eyes flash with confusion. 

The hand falls to his lap and stays there, and _thats_ when she sees the discomfort on his face. 

Their poor Gil never knew how to handle flirting, never had to go through those stages with Harry and Uma cause everything came so naturally to the three of them. Instead, he just laughs awkwardly and looks away, hoping to stop any form of conversation they were carrying. And Uma thinks maybe that's it, maybe the girl will sense the tension and leave him be, and that'll be it.

Instead she smirks as if she has him right where she wants him and leans in, whispering into his ear. Gil turns back to look at her, discomfort clear in his bones. His shoulders hunch just enough to be noticeable to Uma and Harry and _that's_ their cue. 

"Go ahead." Is all Uma says as she stares at the girl. The smile on Harry's face is frenzied as he approaches the table. 

When Gil catches sight of him, he looks relieved.

"Hello there las." Harry says, "I'm afraid our friend here has some," he examines his hook, "business to attend to." His head swivels to look at his boyfriend, "Ain't that right Gil?"

Gil grins and stands ready, "Course!" He turns to the girl, "Er, sorry uh...dude, I gotta go!"

The girl mouths a confused _'dude?'_ when he walks away and turns to see Harry still standing there. 

"Not interested." She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair as if every man on the isle is dying to have a chance with her.

Harry rushes in front of her, "Hold on there li'l lady." He gives a charming smirk and watches over her shoulder as Uma approaches, "Our cap'in would like a word with ya."

The girl turns around, her body going stiff as soon a she comes face to face with Uma. She watches as the girl swallows thickly in fear, and Uma cant suppress the sadistically sweet smile that rises. 

"Hey there girl," She starts casually, hand on her hip. "Saw you flirting with Gil just now." She plasters on a sickly sweet grin and ups her pitch into a taunt, "Do you have some sort of crush on him or something?"

The girl looks confused, "N-no I was just- I just wanted someone to warm my bed for the night..." 

Uma's face drops immediately. "Well hes taken." She says, "And he's not some nobody to _'warm your bed'_ alright?" The girl looks between the two pirates frantically. "I-I just thought, since you two always drag him away..." she trails off anxiety obvious in her eyes.

"Thought what?" Uma puts on a mocking tone, an over exaggerated pout locked on her lips, "That he'd be up for grabs? Thought he'd just lay with anyone that put out? That it didn't matter who it was with cause he's free pickings?"

Uma nods to harry and suddenly his hook is right up against the girls throat. "Well you've got it all wrong las." says Harry, the girl holds stiff, trying not to shake, "He only _'puts out'_ for _us._

Uma fixes a raised brow at the girl, "Leave our gil alone and dont come back here. Got it?" 

Harry backs away and the girl nods frantically, turning to leave. Her face nearly scraped Harry's hook as it still hangs in the air. "You leave our li'l bug alone and you might just survive." The girl keeps nodding her head at Harry's threat, stumbling as she runs out of the diner. As if Ursula were chasing her herself. 

She might as well be. Uma was just as bad.

Once the _wench_ is out of their sight, Uma let's the tension in her shoulders bleed out. Harry is on her in a second, "Well, 'at was fun, wasn't it?" He laughs.

Uma shakes her head, "Come on, Gil's waiting for us." And with that she leaves, harry following right behind. 

"What about your ma?" 

"She can work the double shift this time. I'll deal with the her when I get home." Theres an underlying tone of _'She'll beat me later._ and Harry can relate .

He squeezes her hand and trots ahead, "Well then we better not keep our pup wai'n for us."

With his Cheshire grin, and a snicker from Uma, they head to the docks.

\---

"Got me out of a tight spot there guys!" Says Gil, his back turned towards the door. The sun is set now and he works on changing into his sleepwear.

"Seriously, thanks. That girl didn't understand personal space one bit, and I mean-" when he turns around a kiss lands on his lips, easily cutting him off. He breaks and sees harry with a familiar dark expression.

" _Ours._ " Hes says, "Got that?"

Gil smiles at the jealousy he feels radiating off Harry's skin. 

"Duh." He laughs, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. Harry just leans in for another kiss.

The door sounds a second time, and Gil lifts his head to see Uma strutting in."Starting without me boys?" Her sword is abandoned by the door, captain hat off, and shes already undressing.

Harry licks his lips and turns his head just enough to talk to her. "Course not cap'in." He speaks, a playful tease in his voice. Things like this always made these play times a little more fun.

She raises a brow at him, "What's my name?" And at that, Harry detaches himself from Gil, getting down on one knee and pressing his hat to his chest. "Uma." He breaths. 

Then she turns to Gil expectedly, pressing on his shoulders to get him to his knees, "Well? What's my name sunshine?"

Gil smiles up at her adoringly, "Uma." He all but sighs.

Uma bites her lips at the sight of her two boys, just waiting to be used. She climbs to her bed, laying down and spreading her legs, "Well boys, show me how well you can take orders." She smirks, "Gil, you first. Wanna show you who you _really_ belong to." And he all but rushes at the sight of her, "Yes ma'am..."

She grins a cocky grin, "Show me what you got baby."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first work posted on ao3 but theres no need to go easy on me(I've posted other stuff on other platforms so I know how this works.)
> 
> Give me criticism if you have it! It can help me in the long run.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed that mess, maybe I'll write more of them soon. 
> 
> Also you can follow me on @animangalover-writes on tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
